


Whoever the bestest bitch is I'M the best

by Lolane



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Conversations, Gen, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Amora and Lorelei talk about Loki's ass





	Whoever the bestest bitch is I'M the best

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta ed and English were not my first language  
> i hope you are fine with some errors.

"Hello, Lorelei it's nice to see you again" Amora, the girl that wearing some skinned spandex with big green M mask covering her face talked to another girl with spandex suit.  
"Oh, hi sisters" Lorelei, reply her sister with sour tone.  
"you've been gone to long, darling. Where were are you?"  
"Midgard, having fun"  
"oh, Lorelei..."  
"oh... you take pity on me? If not because of that jerk Loki, i would never be here.."  
"Hmm, Loki... he looks so much different than i last remember"  
Amora caressing her chin.  
"So, how is he? is he good?"  
" Pffft, the only things that i know he is became lapdog"  
"Lapdog?"  
"oh, didn't he tell you that he is working to All-Mother now?"  
"No"  
"Pity you sister. He is more better than you nowdays"  
"what do you mean better, darling?"  
"Hot"  
"oh, are hitting him now darling?"  
"No, i just want to remind you that he might take your name someday"  
"what??"  
"He could shape-shifting"  
"i know that"  
"and, could hit someone too?"  
"Lorelei, what's the point you wanted to tell me?"  
"The badest bitch on the universe is not you anymore, sister"  
"what? You're joking, Lorelei!"  
"Oh can i? You better check him by your own eyes sister, he got the most softier buns on the universe"  
"Oh, you praising his ass huh? Did he got some Milk jug and tasty-folding??"  
"oh he can when he shape-shifting. He even tricked me"  
"Oh, could he serve the best jobs and make men down to their knees???"  
"that what's i didn't know" there a silence for a while before Lorelei continue her sentences.  
"wanna try it out, sister?"  
"oh, please... Lorelei. Let's take his ass now. TO THE MIDGARD!!" Shout Amora. While Lorelei smile a little cause she could run from her punishment and go back to earth again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Loki: Agent of Asgard without read any Marvel comics (Yes, Loki:Aoa were my first)  
> i hope you fine with my view of Amora and Lorelei  
> Thank you for reading  
> have a nice day


End file.
